Toby Hates Broccoli
by Madamoiselle La Lune
Summary: Toby really hates broccoli. He'll do anything to not eat the icky green vegetable, including wishing his older sister Sarah away to the goblins. Bad bad Toby. A strange switch of roles. Character relationships & secret longings, all that good stuff. SxJ
1. Wishaway broccoli would have been better

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or it's characters. Unfortunately. I would give my left leg to own Bowie/Jareth.

"Sarah!" Shouted an 8-year-old Toby in a fit of anger, stamping his feet as he whined. "I hate you! You're so mean!" It was just about the worst possible thing an 8 year old could say to someone, because they meant it for the time being. You could be a 'doo-doo head', but that was all in good fun, and was always followed by childish giggles and glittering eyes, but if you were mean, well, you know you're in trouble then. Sarah knew this well. Her face fell dejectedly, her shoulders slumping along with it.

"Toby, it's only broccoli!" She stated, stressing the word only as much as possible. "You have to eat your broccoli if you want ice cream, or your mom will kill me," she wanted to laugh; she was fighting and losing to an 8 year old. This wasn't even the only time she had to say this to her young brother. No, this happened every time she babysat, since he was old enough to state his own opinions, which included a time when 'no' was actually flinging the spoon full of mashed carrots across the room.

"I hate broccoli," He seethed, glaring at the offending leafy vegetable, hoping that perhaps if he stared hard enough it might just disappear, or perhaps burst into flames.

"I know Toby, I know, but you have to eat if you want to be strong." Sarah knew it sounded stupid, and it wouldn't have done a thing to convince her otherwise if she was in his position, but she had to try. He shook his head defiantly, zipping his mouth shut with an imaginary zipper. Sarah sighed and stood up abruptly.

"Fine, no ice cream sundaes, and no TV. Go to your room Toby." She commanded, crossing her own arms sternly. He looked at her in shock for a moment, never knowing his doting older sister to be so harsh, and then started to cry. As soon as the first tear left his blue eyes, Sarah was undone, her heart wrenching at the sight of her younger brother crying.

"Toby, I'm sorry, here, you don't have to eat your broccoli," She said quickly, briskly taking the plate away with the now cold greens on it.

"No!" He shouted, stomping up the stairs to his room. "I hate you!" He cried, in the most dramatic way he could muster. Sarah quickly followed him, desperate to make amends. She had never been so cold to him before, and never had he said he hated her.

"I'm sorry!" She called, following him up the stairs to his room.

"No you're not! You're not sorry at all! Well I'm not either!" He shouted throwing himself on his bed, hugging Lancelot to his chest, who was now missing an eye and dirty from the years of wear and tear.

"Toby what are you talking about?" She demanded, sitting on the edge of his bed and stroked his blonde hair, hoping to soothe his temper tantrum. He answered her question quickly as he batted her hand away, and blurted out the fated words.

"I wish the Goblins would come and take you away right now!"

"Toby, no!" Sarah's blood ran cold, realizing it was too late to stop the inevitable. The familiar prick of magic entered the atmosphere, and the lightning cracked through the otherwise clear night sky. The windowpane behind her burst open in a dramatic fashion just as the lights went out, and a white barn owl swooped in, circling the room once before materializing the infamous Goblin King and his unruly goblins. Sarah remained frozen, her back facing him, while Toby stared on in a mix of awe, horror and excitement.

"Well well well," Came the crisp mocking voice of the Goblin King himself, breaking the still silence of the room, a mass of his most faithful goblins standing behind him snickering. "It seems the tables have turned. Funny how these things happen, wouldn't you say?" He walked closer, his armor clinking as he moved. He stopped just behind Sarah, and placed his gloved hands on her shoulders. She visibly flinched as he did so, feeling the static electric current of his magic flow through her.

"Come now Sarah, you know how this all works," His tone was nothing short of mocking. "We really must be leaving."

"He's only 8, he didn't mean it," She said, surprisingly calm, as this was their first exchange of words in 7 years.

"Really Sarah? I'm surprised; I thought you would know this by now. 'What's said is said'," He replied, quoting himself smugly, his breath lingering on her neck. Sarah felt something a kin to an electrical current run through her at that moment, and she visibly shivered, much to his delight, a small smirk forming on his lips. His eyes turned to Toby who watched the display with curiosity.

"Tobias, so we meet again" Their gazes met, blue eyes meeting Jareth's mismatched ones. "I trust you know what you must do?" Toby nodded slowly, unable to tear his eyes from the hypnotic ones of the fierce goblin king. He gave a feral smile, his pointed teeth glimmering in the dim light of the room.

"Well, then you know the drill." He stated, and suddenly the world seemed to lurch and shift, but only for a moment. They were standing high up on a dusty hill, one that Sarah recognized well. Jareth pulled her to him possessively, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, gloved fingers stroking passively at the gap of skin between her shirt and jeans. Sarah gasped lightly, one arm instinctively snaking it's way up his back. They fit perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle, and they acted like lovers with their gentle possessive caresses. Both did so unknowingly, unaware of their actions, and barely of the others, as though it was so familiar and calming.

"You have 13 hours in which to solve the Labyrinth, or your sister will become one of us, forever." And with the last bit of the script said, they faded away; leaving Toby alone on the hill to start is journey through the Labyrinth.  


* * *

  
Please Review! Reviews are loved!! I have a few chapters written, so this will be updated soon and frequently. It won't be an extraordinarily long story, but it is definitely be SxJ focused, and primarily on the complexities of their relationship. While I love good SxJ humorous Fanfics, I do enjoy the more serious ones, and there don't seem to be many.


	2. You're no match for me Sarah

Hey guys! Thanks for the many positive reviews! I'm glad you all like it so far. I really wanted to do a story focused on character interactions and relationships. After 7 years I think Sarah would have had time to reflect on the experience and become more of an adult, so her interactions with Jareth won't be so stereotypically explosive and fiery. They never really were in the movie either, she was always more level headed than that, except for a few frustrating moments, but most of the time she was pretty quiet and calculating. I really wanted to reflect that. Jareth, while cocky, was also pretty observant, and spoke with movements and motion rather than words. Sarah is a bit unsure of herself at the moment, not sure of what to make of the Goblin King anymore, seeing that he was only the villain she wanted him to be.

* * *

"So this is the Labyrinth," Toby said to himself apprehensively, staring on at the vast maze of twists and turns that surrounded the castle from the top of the barren hill. "Think Toby, think!" He put his fingers to his temple, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to remember what his sister had told him about the Labyrinth. You had to be specific; there was no room for interpretation. The Labyrinth, Sarah had told him, was a living being of it's own, and could change at any moment if it so felt. "Time will run out if I just stand here." He set off on his journey, making his way carefully down the steep dusty hill.

The goblins became still as they saw their king materialize, waiting expectantly for Sarah to arrive with him. With their bodies solid once more, Sarah's knees buckled. Jareth caught her as she slipped out of his grasp, holding her tight for support. He pulled her to her feet, gazing upon her face for the first time. Until then her back had been facing him. His breath caught, his lips parting in awe. She had changed drastically from the girl he remembered into a beautiful woman. He wanted nothing more than to touch every inch of her face, and burn it into his memory forever, but he resisted, stepping back. Sarah watched the display of emotions that ran through his face quickly, noticing every slight movement of his features. She focused deeply on her senses, being so close to him. His scent tickled her nose, and she tried hard to resist the urge to breath deeply. He smelled like rain and spring breezes. The warmth of his body through his clothes made her painfully aware that he was no longer in full Goblin King regalia. She felt an undeniable urge to just stare at him, examine him, until every detail of him was filed into her mind for future reference. She wasn't sure what the feeling was though, just some sort of tension. It wasn't how she had imagined their reunion, if they were to ever meet again. No, she had been expecting a villain once more, someone who struck fear and awe into the hearts of men with their power and beauty. It wasn't that he didn't fit the description, but Sarah had come to expect a predatory Goblin King, who stalked and teased his prey, before striking them down. She was relieved to say the least when he stepped back from her, the tension between the two dissipating.

"Welcome back Sarah," He spoke deeply, his voice holding the slighted hint of a mocking tone. Now there was the Goblin King she knew well. She swallowed the lump in her throat, looking him over quickly, noting his clothing and demeanor. He seemed relaxed; not brooding, not angry, but very pleasant and...relaxed, much to her astonishment. His outfit was a variation of his typical style: black velvet leggings worn under leather boots, a silk forest green poets shirt, open at the chest, revealing his lean muscles which he displayed proudly. The whole outfit was tied together with a wide leather belt, the insignia pendant that lay on his chest, and a few dreaded braids that littered his unruly hair. She wanted to laugh; he never missed a single detail. She was silent for a moment longer, as was every goblin in the room. None dared to even breath as they waited for her response.

"Thank you," it was fairly anti-climatic, as all would agree. "I always did want to see the Labyrinth again," She turned from him, much to his dismay, and walked towards an open window, gazing out at the expanse of winding walls. Some areas, she noted, were dry and almost wasteland like, while others were lush and almost impossibly green. She could see the hedge maze, and in the very distance the beginnings of the fiery forest. The goblin city she could see clearly, and it expanded for quite a distance, surrounding the castle. It was bustling, goblins and other inhabitants going about their daily lives. She wanted to avoid contact with him, she feared of what he would unknowingly do to her. He had become a bit of an obsession of hers over time, analyzing over and over every single interaction they had, looking for the tiniest details in her memory to try and understand him. As she grew, her view of him changed drastically from a villain to a handsome powerful king, who could undo her in a second. She had romanticized him, dreamt of him and of their reunion. He would be seductive and cruel, as he had been in the hall of false alarms, just before he sent the cleaners on her. He would be dangerous and untouchable, but despite said danger he would also be irresistible, and she would give into him if he would have her once more.

"You can have your fantasies," Whispered the tiny voice in her head, gaining strength and determination to bring her dreams to fruition.

"No," she barely even whispered it, and pushed all thoughts of her fantasies away, locking them away for the time being.

Jareth stared at her form longingly, wishing she would acknowledge him other than a few words. He wanted to cherish the time he did have with her. Toby was a smart boy, he knew this, and had no doubt that he could conquer the Labyrinth, then he would have to send Sarah away once more, and never see her again, because no one wished away twice. He cleared his throat gently, walking towards her, the sound of his boots resonating off the walls as he walked, the eyes of his goblins glued to his striding form.

"Go away, go away, go away!" Sarah shouted in her head. He stopped, a few feet from her.

"Would you like to see the city?" He offered, carefully choosing his words and tone of voice. "Or perhaps the gardens?" He held his breath. He wanted to spend time with her, show her that he could be kind and gentle, and maybe, just maybe, she would want to see him again after today.

Sarah was silent for a moment, contemplating his offer. "Could I see my friends?" she asked finally. Now it was his turn to be silent.

"No, I'm sorry Sarah." Sarah tensed and turned to look at him, her green eyes flashing.

"Why not?" She crossed her arms, her lips pursed slightly.

"I'm Afraid I can't let you into the Labyrinth it's self." He answered carefully, smiling inwardly. It was her fire lit personality that he loved so, her quiet defiance and calculating nature.

"Why, don't you trust me?" She challenged, taking a step forward. Jareth looked at her incredulously, raising an elegant slanted brow.

"What reason would I have to trust you," He met her challenge, stepping forward as well. The arrogance returned to his voice as he spoke, feeling flustered. How dare she speak to him in such a manner! It was infuriating.

"What reason do you have to not trust me," Sarah smirked, and stepped closer again. She could play his game, and win; she was no longer a frightened teenager. Jareth loomed over her, his hands on his hips, his mouth turned in a slight sneer. Sarah stared up at him, refusing to back down. She let her eyes wander his face briefly, noticing the little nuances that made him seem so ethereal. What she had previously assumed to be makeup, she noticed, were actual markings in his skin around his eyes, and that his eyes were actually both blue, but the one dilated pupil made it change colors. His skin glittered with sparkling dust, which seemed to be a discharge of magic. His scowl turned into a feral grin, and he leaned down by her ear.

"I'll let you in on a little Secret," He said mockingly, turning his head so his lips brushed her ear slightly as he spoke. "You're no match for me Sarah." Sarah gasped and stumbled backwards, staring at him with confusion written upon her face. Jareth stood up straight, one hand on his hip, a satisfactory smirk dancing upon his thin lips. "I must bid you adieu for the time being, precious thing," The pet name was not said with care or admiration, but with ridicule and bitter distaste. "It seems there is a problem in my Labyrinth."

Sarah glared at the floating cloud of glimmering dust where Jareth had been only seconds ago with obvious disgust. She let out a frustrated groan, throwing her hands in the air.

"I can't believe I ever thought," She stopped her self, taking a deep breath. She looked around for the first time, noticing the goblins surrounding the edges of the throne room. "Well?" She shouted at them, "What are you all staring at!" They all scurried off, going back to their various activities, though fairly mechanical in routine, clearly not enjoying it as they usually would. Sarah let out a shaky sigh and went back to the window to continue looking over the land. One brave goblin ventured over to her, pulling at the leg of her jeans. She looked down at the goblin, her eyes now red as she contained her tears. It was her fault really. Why would he want her back, if he ever had in the first place?

"Lady Sarah?" The goblin ventured, staring at her with over sized eyes. "The king is happy you're here, so don't be sad." The goblin patted her leg comfortingly then ran off to its previous activities. She mused to herself, thinking of how childlike goblins were in nature. She didn't know what to think though. She glanced to the large clock hanging over the Goblin King's throne and grimaced. Still 12 hours and 10 minutes to go.

* * *

And the next chapter has been updated!

I'm hoping to have a new chapter every day or 2. Thanks so much for all the possitive reviews.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!


	3. You're a good friend, Hoggle

The story is going to pick up fast, I promise guys! As Sarah and Jareth get more comfortable in this situation there will be more obvious attraction for both of them, which in it's self causes problems. ;-)

* * *

Toby descended the hill overlooking the Labyrinth, looking for a clue to where the entrance of the Labyrinth was. He heard small giggles, and looked for the source, noticing 3 fairies hovering around him. Alarms went off in his head quickly. He remembered Sarah telling him distinctly that Fairies were deceiving in presence. They looked innocent and nice, but really they were mischievous and loved to bite. Clearly there was no relation to these fairies and a fairy godmother, if those existed as well.

"Go away!" He hissed, swatting at them. They dodged his flailing hands with ease, taking turns pulling on his hair and clothes, all the while giggling menacingly. "Help me! It's not fair!" Toby managed to grab one of the pesky fairies and flung it as far as he could, the fairy screaming in frustration when it couldn't gain control of it's flight. Unfortunately for Toby, tossing that fairy was a huge mistake. Slowly rising out of the brush by the wall of the Labyrinth rose hundreds of angry fairies, ready to right the wrong placed upon their kin. He gulped and prepared to dash, but was stopped by the sound of someone laughing hysterically. The mass of fairies didn't seem too happy at this, each of their faces contorted looking rather displeased with the source of the laughter. Toby turned towards the laughter, recognition dawning in his mind.

"Alright, off with yers!" The newcomer shouted at the mass of fairies. "Or I'll tear each and every one of yer wings off!" He shook a fist at them, pulling out a can of fairy pesticide, giving a warning spray. They all scattered instantly. Toby stared at the little man for a moment in awe.

"Hoggle!" He shouted running to the dwarf, enveloping him in a hug. Hoggle struggled against the boy, trying to pry himself from the bear hug.

"Do I know yer?" He asked, breaking himself free from the boy, stumbling tot he ground. Toby shook his head, his shaggy blond hair flying out to the sides.

"You know my sister!" He said excitedly, earning only a raised eyebrow as a response from Hoggle. "Please, You have to help me enter the Labyrinth so I can save her. I think the Goblin King likes her, but he's kidna scary so..." He paused for a moment, wringing his hands and kicking at the dirt. "Can you show me how to get in the entrance to the Labyrinth?" Toby picked his words carefully. Hoggle stared at him for a moment, taking in everything he had just said.

"Your sister... is Sarah?" He barely believed it himself, but what the boy said... That the king 'Liked' his sister... it couldn't be anyone else. Toby nodded, pleading him for help with his eyes.

"Ye wished away Sarah?" Hoggle jumped to his feet, trembling with anger, trying desperately to keep his voice level while his hands shook almost violently at his sides. "Why wouldja do such a thing?" Toby stepped back from the infuriated dwarf, hanging his head lightly, a slight embarrassed blush tinting his cheeks.

"She was trying to make me eat broccoli," He mumbled. "I hate broccoli." Hoggle stared at him, a smile twitching at the corners of his chapped mouth, then burst into laughter once more, hooting and hollering like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"Are you gonna help me or just stand there laughing? I'll run out of time!" Hoggle ceased his laughter as best as he could, small laugh bubbling up from his lungs once in a while.

"All right all right, I'll help yer as much as I can." Hoggle stifled the last of his laughter, beckoning Toby to follow him. "Now the entrance to the Labyrinth is 'ere." He waved his hand at a vine-covered portion of the wall and with what seemed to be a magical feat, caused the vines to dance and shrink away, revealing a rusty lock and heavy wooden door. "Now, let's see," He mumbled, pulling a ring of keys from his belt. "it oughta be this one... nope, ah, this is it!" The door swung open when the key was safely inside the lock and turned in place. Toby let out a gasp of awe, and Hoggle smiled proudly.

"Wow, thanks!" Toby said, dashing off into the maze.

"Wait wait wait!!" Hoggle shouted, running after him as fast as his stout legs could carry him. "Don't go that way!" He called. Toby turned walking back towards the dwarf, slightly out of breath.

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

"Because you just don't wanna. Trust me," He said, waving his hands in the air in emphasis. Toby hmmed thoughtfully, cocking an eyebrow at Hoggle.

"How do I know I can trust you?" If there was one thing he knew, it was to not take things for granted, as Sarah had told him vehemently. The inhabitants of the Labyrinth would trick you without a seconds thought, even those you considered to be your friends.

"Because I'm yer sisters friend!" Hoggle sounded insulted. Toby smiled sheepishly. "Look, just go the other way, and if you come by a little worm, make sure you to the left, that's the direction that'll take you towards the castle easy."

"I guess I don't have any other leads, so your word is as good as my guess," He said thoughtfully, a wise thing for a child of such a young age.

"Now be gone with yer before I get in trouble! I've already said too much!" Hoggle shouted. Toby gave him a toothy grin and ran off in the pointed direction.

"Yes, Trouble is not something you want Higgle," A crisp accented voice rose behind Hoggle, sending unpleasant shivers down his spine all the way to his toes. He let out an uncharacteristic squeak, turning slowly to face the owner of the voice. Staring down at him looking rather stern was none other than the Goblin King himself. Hoggle couldn't say he hadn't expected it, having blatantly disregarded orders. "Hoggle, I gave you direct, specific orders did I not? 'No aiding the runners past the entrance of the Labyrinth, and you may only aid runners to the entrance of the Labyrinth if they ask for your help in that matter, and only that matter--" Jareth was interrupted by Hoggle, who finished the quotation.

"'-are ye to attend to if they ask in the proper way.' Feh, I know if by me heart, but--" Jareth interrupted this time.

"But what Hoggle?" He challenged, arms crossed across his chest. "Have I not been generous and gracious to you and your family for centuries?"

"Well, yeah, but--"

"But what? Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Jareth was seething. He hadn't been this mad in quite a long time. No, Jareth the Goblin King was rarely mad. He may be annoyed, or put off, but mad, was something he did not do.

"Yes yer Majesty," He answered, "And before ye ask what you were about te, I do know who that was." Jareth stared at him, his expression nothing less of stone and ice.

"Then do tell me, who was that young boy?" His voice was clipped, trying to contain his anger.

"It was young Toby, Sarah's little brother," Hoggle turned and looked off into the direction the young boy had gone off in. "And I know he wished away Sarah, and I know that this is like a second chance for you, and that you don't want to lose her again. But I also know that if we don't help the boy, and Sarah is stuck here, she won't be happy. Not one bit. So ye gotta give 'im a fighting chance," He turned back to Jareth, staring at him sternly. Jareth closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh, raking a hand through his wild hair.

"Hoggle," He began, leaning against the wall of his Labyrinth. "What do I do. I can't-I won't lose her again." Hoggle looked at the king sympathetically.

"Didja ever have her in the first place?" He offered, hoping that maybe they could think through it together. After all, Hoggle knew better than anyone that the king truly and unconditionally loved her. Hoggle mused, noticing how uncharacteristic it was of the mighty king to look so drawn and defeated.

"I don't know." He replied curtly, then softened, looking towards the dwarf for support. "I'd like to think so, though. I know you and the other two have kept in touch with her over the years... did she," he paused, unsure if he was brave enough to inquire further. "Did she ever ask of me? Or maybe talk of me, good or bad, anything?" Hoggle thought for a moment, thinking back to all of their endless conversations.

"No," He said simply. "Nothin'," Jareth's head fell, his mane of hair falling into his face. "Now nothin' can be a good thing too," He added, hoping to cheer him

"Really, how so?" Scoffed Jareth.

"Well, naturally, if she didn't care for ye, she would've told us, being her friends and all, and it seems to me, if you ask my opinion, which ye did so you'll listen," He wagged a finger at Jareth, who cracked a small smile, turning his gaze towards the dwarf. "Since she's said nothin' at all, it means that there is somethin' to say nothin' about." Jareth raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

"How so?"

"Look, if you feel strongly about somethin' and don't want no one te know, ye don't say anything at all." He offered. Jareth looked pleased momentarily.

"Well what should I do then?"

"Beats me." Hoggle snorted.

"Some help you are Hedgewart." Jareth mumbled, sliding down the wall.

"Hey now, you were doing so good! You only miss-said my name once until then," Hoggle scowled, earning a hearty laugh from Jareth.

"Hoggle, you're a wonderful friend," He said, giving him an earnest smile before disappearing into thin air.

"Huh," Hoggle stood there, happily stunned. "Friend."

* * *

Ahh, Children and Dwarfs in their infinite wisdom. Children especially, they notice the subtle signals.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others!


	4. Slow Burn

Oh gosh, the reviews I got from last chapter were all: LOLZ WHAT?! FRIEND?! SDFK:SLKFJKSDF

K, listen guys. Hoggle refers to GK by his name, even though not to his face. UNLESS you were on a first name basis you would never refer to someone that way. So, we can all assume that once upon a time they may have been friends or acquaintances. Hoggle has been working for GK for a looong time as we can all assume, and there is an entire history and world outside of what happened during those 10 (Jareth took away time, remember?) hours during the Movie.

Now dear readers, let us turn our attention back to GK and Sarah.

* * *

Jareth soared above the Labyrinth, following Toby's path from the sky for a bit. To his amazement, the Labyrinth would twist and change in ways he'd never seen before, perplexing the poor boy beyond belief. The path he was instructed to take was supposed to be a path that never changed where the major roads of the maze fed in to as a sort of center hold. However, it too was changing, twisting and turning. It was as if the Labyrinth it's self didn't want the boy to win. Never had he seen anything like this. He wanted to laugh and shout with joy, but an overwhelming feeling of dread overtook him, causing his stomach to turn as the Labyrinth did. If the boy lost, and Sarah had to stay with him, she would destroy both him and his kingdom. She would not be a willing participant in any sort of union, friendship or otherwise, if it was thrust upon her with no choice of her own. He shook the feeling of dread as much as he could for the time being and flew straight for the castle.

Sarah had climbed up on the windowsill, dangling her legs over the side. It was surprisingly peaceful there. The rays of warm sun beat down at her form making her feel like a cat curled up with the sun shining on them through the window. A pleasant smile played upon her lip and she hummed softly to herself. The goblins had long since left the room, leaving her by herself. They told her that she wasn't as fun as their king, and went off to do something else, whatever it was. Apparently it involved some chickens and quite a few barrels of ale, because they were sure to bring their supplies with them. She took a look around after they left. The room was quite dirty, but in places she could clearly see what was it's former glory. The walls and floors of the room were grey granite that sparkled with silver light when clean. In the edges of the ceiling and walls, there were embossed designs in gold, now dull and dirty from the years lacking proper care. The throne was made of large horns, which were smoothed and polished at one point. The velvet covering was a deep burgundy red, now caked with dust and dirt. The candelabras were probably once a brilliant bronze, but now they were covered in years of dripped candle wax and cobwebs.

There was so much amusement one can get from staring about a room, even if the room has a strange sort of old elegance to it, despite the dust and cobwebs, and Sarah was getting bored quickly now. She moved from her warm spot on the window, feeling restless. She hummed quietly, pacing around the room in a sort of lazy dance.

"… as the world falls down…" She sang a part aloud softly, not realizing what she had done until she had done it; she hadn't even realized she was singing that song. She froze, and glanced about the room, making sure that there was truly no one there to witness her weakness. In the past, she had played the song over and over again in her head, writing down the lyrics, trying to decipher meaning to them. The more she had read them, and sung them, and played the memory in her head, the more she wanted to believe it was a declaration of love, love at first sight and fate. She wanted to believe it, and she did in her dreams, but in reality she knew it could never be. She was a middle class human girl, and he was… well, he was the goblin king; a magnificent powerful faerie king, at least that's how she saw him. She shook her head, her auburn hair falling in her face.

"Just stop thinking about it Sarah!" She hissed at her self, holding her temples. She sighed roughly. She decided some sort of distraction would be best. Maybe she could find the gardens, or go into the city. Jareth had said she couldn't go in the Labyrinth, but the city was outside of the Labyrinth. She smiled to herself. She had always wandered what the city was like when it was full of life. She had seen only a very small part of the city, but it was huge, you could tell from the hill at the beginning of the labyrinth that it encircled the entire huge castle and beyond. She smiled wider, making up her mind.

"Let's go feet, the city awaits," and with that said, she strode out of the throne room and left the castle. The moment she stood on the top of the stairs overlooking the city, she froze in awe. There were creatures everywhere: Goblins or all sizes, Fae, Dwarfs, gnomes, and many other creatures, some of which Sarah couldn't identify. She walked down the steps and into the bustling crown, being pushed around by the constant moving people. She drifted over to a side, looking at the shops and vendor stands as she walked. The wafting aroma of underground cuisine and incense blended in the air, tickling her senses, making her stomach growl. She looked around for a nearby stand, seeing one just a few carts up, avoiding the fruit stand as she went. The stand that beckoned Sarah with it's teasing aroma was one 'Mrs. Hubbins' sweet and savory fritters'. Sarah had to smile, the name was like something you'd see in a mall, but she didn't mind.

"Wow, that smells delicious," Sarah said, taking a deep whiff of what the stout Goblin woman was making.

"Thank you dear," The woman said and smiled at her, stepping up onto a stool in the back of the stand so that she and Sarah were on face level with one another. "Freshly made, they just came out of the oil." The woman placed a few in a woven basket and dusted some herbs on the top of their crispy exteriors.

"What's in them?" Sarah asked, her mouth watering slightly. She had been so busy trying to get Toby to eat his broccoli, that she hadn't eaten dinner herself.

"Well, there's pumpkin, that's the sweet, and the savory is chicken, all mashed up in a patty and then batter fried in my families secret batter recipe."

"That sounds incredible," Sarah said, her stomach growling. "Excuse me." She blushed lightly. "I always thought underground food would be more exotic, I suppose."

Mrs. Hubbins stared at her for a moment, taking in what she had said. "Underground… you mean—oh bless my heart! I thought you were one of them collectors!" She spoke emphatically, waving a handkerchief in the air. "Here, I'll strike you a deal, I'll give you 2 for 5 coins." Sarah bit her lip for a moment, digging her hand into her pocket, her face contorting when she saw the contents.

"All I have is a paperclip, a button to my blouse, and a nickel." Sarah grimaced, glancing at Mrs. Hubbins apologetically. Mrs. Hubbins however, seemed delighted.

"That's perfect! I've always wanted a paperclip!" She exclaimed, quickly wrapping the fritters in a piece of brown paper. "There, I even threw in a 3rd one!" Sarah laughed lightly, and handed her the contents of he pocket. The goblin woman giddily picked up the paperclip, examining it thoroughly, like a child on Christmas.

"Thank you very much!" Sarah took one out and took a bite, savoring the taste of the fried fritter. It was incredible. She wondered if she could possibly recreate it at home. She continued down the curved road of the city, looking around her in awe and the endless supply of vendors. Some claimed to be imported from regions far away, while others sold home made wears and baked goods.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Shouted a voice, a spindly hand tapping Sarah on the shoulder from behind. She turned, seeing a fairly tall goblin with a long nose like a rat and pointed ears. She took a step back, surprised by the lanky goblin approaching her. "Don't be startled. I only wish to know where you got your clothes. They look like they're from the Aboveground, as do you." He was rather sly, someone akin to a car salesman, one that could charm you with smooth and easy words. Sarah was wary of him though.

"Well, I did get them Aboveground," She didn't confirm whether she was human or not, she had yet to discover if they were generally accepted. "Why do you want to know?" She watched his face carefully.

"Well, I own a clothing shop a few stores back, and I am also the Curator of the Aboveground Museum. I was hoping we could maybe do a trade of some sort," He smiled at her, clasping his hands together. "Your Aboveground apparel makes you stick out like a sore thumb, I noticed you walking from my window." Sarah narrowed her eyes at him.

"I happen to like my clothing," She crossed her arms, an eyebrow raised in offense.

"Oh! I do to! Don't get me wrong. I just think it would be even better on display," He paused, giving a small nervous laugh. "Which is why I'll offer you a trade." He grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her back to his storefront. "Come come, we don't have all day! I have appointments to keep" He pushed Sarah up the steps and into the store. At first, she had been skeptical, but upon stepping in the store, she completely changed her mind. All around her were rows and rows of rolls of silks, taffeta, velvet, even fairy cloth. Hanging up on racks around the store were premade dresses and men's items in various styles and colors, ranging from flowery pastels to deep jewel tones. The goblin man stepped up behind her, his spindly fingers on her shoulders once more. "Well, do we have a deal?" Sarah could only nod. The man smiled. "Take your time then… what did you say your name was?"

"Sarah," She answered dreamily, fingering the velvet on one dress. The man sputtered, but she didn't notice.

"Oh" he cleared his throat, "Well, I'll trade you by number of articles of clothing. Even trade. Please do take your time."

Sarah wandered the store, collecting pieces to try on, but stopped, almost dropping everything to the ground. There hanging on one of the racks was a very familiar looking dress of champagne velvet cascading in folds to the floor. The arms of the dress were tight, until they draped into long wizard sleeves at the elbow. The scoop neck dress was decorated with gold vine designs at the top edges and a gold silk sash at the waist accented the curves of its wearer. The edges of the gown were trimmed with gold silk, and a hidden bodice was laced in the back with gold silk ribbon. It looked like the dress she used to wear on her adventure in the park; only it was made of the finest materials, not polyester and rayon.

"This one," She said barely above a whisper, then stronger. "This one, I would like this dress."

"You're welcome to it." Said the salesman. "One dress for one article of clothing. Pick out as much as you want, we have plenty of shoes and accessories to choose from as well, go wild! I've heard the stories of Aboveground girls and their love of shopping."

"I never said I was from Aboveground," She said absentmindedly, and handed off the clothes she was holding to one of the workers, and held the dress up to herself in the mirror.

"Well, you look like a human, talk like a human, walk like a human, dress like a human," He stressed. "Then, you must be human."

"You don't say…" She continued to look about the store, holding the gown in her hands gingerly. She picked up a pair of brass flower combs with crystal for her hair, and a pair of brocade silk slippers that matched the color of the dress. "Is there a place to change?" The woman who had previously helped Sarah pulled out a folding panel for her to change behind. Once Sarah had the dress on the woman laced the back of the dress tight so it hugged to her figure. She slipped on the slippers and placed the combs in her hair, pinning the front of her long auburn hair up in braids to the side of her head to cascade down the back of her hair. When she looked in the mirror, she felt like a renaissance princess, or perhaps, a queen.

"Hello Jarkin," A silky voice resonated through the room, and it could only belong to one person. Sarah peaked through the hinges of the folding board to confirm her suspicions. The goblin king was there in the store.

"Ah! Hello your Majesty!" Sarah watched the display from the crack in the hinge, watching Jarkin the salesman bow deeply. "Here for your order? I was going to deliver them later when the time is up."

"Not to worry, I was already out, so I thought I'd stop by myself. I rarely go out in the city other than special occasions, so I thought I would make an event of it." Jareth brushed it off quickly. In reality, he was a bit afraid of going back to the castle and dealing further with Sarah. She had the innate ability to make him breathless and murderous at the same time, for example, their little exchange earlier. He had to make it up to her if he wanted any chance at all. Jarkin brought out a few velvet shirts in dark jewel tones, lightly embroidered at the shoulder and wrists.

"Will that be all your majesty?" Jarkin placed the shirts on the counter, scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"Actually, no, I'd like this as well." Sarah suppressed a gasp as he picked up a long gold chain with a large faceted crystal dangling from it, it's many faces creating a rainbow of light on the wall as it caught the light from the outside. It was a stunning and simple necklace.

"A fine choice Majesty, and if that will be all, then the total will be 2500 coins," The goblin man told the king, who promptly placed a bag of coins on the counter. Sarah thought this would be a good time to come out form behind the screen.

"I always thought kings had personal tailors," She said, stepping out. Jareth turned to respond, not knowing it was she, and froze in his spot. He gazed at her, looking radiant in a gown similar to the one he used to see her in at the park, practicing her lines. The dress hugged to her curves, and flared at the hip, cascading to the floor.

"I, uh" He cleared his throat and swallowed hard. Sarah smiled lightly, taking notice of how shocked he was. "Jarkin is my personal tailor. He comes to the castle, does the fittings and commissions there, and usually delivers them to me personally." They continued to stare at each other for a brief moment as Jareth attempted to put together coherent sentences in his mind. "What are you doing outside of the castle Sarah?" It was all he could think of to say, and it came out rather stern. Sarah clutched her 'human' clothes in one arm, the other holding her other 2 fritters she had yet to eat. Her grip on each tightened slightly, trying to control herself.

"I was bored, and hungry, so I wandered into town." Her smile fell, and her eyes searched his face for a glimmer of hope to hold on to. "Jarkin saw me, and offered a trade of clothes. He wanted my 'human' clothes for the Aboveground museum. Jareth merely nodded and beckoned to her. She glanced away briefly, and handed the clothes to be traded to Jenkin, who took them happily.

"Come Sarah, let's be going," Jareth spoke softly, his eyes gazing over her form as she moved. He held out a gloved hand to her, and when she took it, they faded from view once more, materializing in the throne room as they had earlier. Sarah moved to walk towards the window once more, but Jareth held her hand tight, yanking her back to him.

"Sarah…" He began, then paused, letting a slow breath escape.

"Yes?" She inquired, her body slightly tense.

"Sarah you look stunning," he breathed out, reaching to brush a hair from her face. Emotions now battled inside her like a dueling dragon. On one hand she wanted to shy away, on the other, she wanted to lean into his touch and into him, with his arm wrapped around her waist. Instead she just bit her lip.

* * *

Props to those who got the museum reference from the Return to the Labyrinth manga!  
Sloooowww chapter. Slooowww buuurrrn, ticking like a time bomb, about to explode!!  
It does in the next chapter.


	5. Drama King

Just a little side note. The Underground is a place that is an anachronistic venetian (Renaissance era), basically Renaissance steampunk so I'm clearing that up now, since I make mention to a time period in this chapter. Thank you all for your wonderful support so far, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Sarah was stunned, she didn't know what to say or how to respond. She thought he would have been furious with her for leaving the castle, but instead, he complimented her, staring at her like a long lost lover.

"You know," Sarah said, moving the conversation past his last comment, "If you had this room cleaned it would be very pretty," She turned from him, pretending to survey the room. 'God damn Goblin King with his tight pants and compliments.' Sarah thought. Her head was in overdrive, thoughts going a mile a minute to match her heart rate. Jareth stared at her back, disappointment lurking on his features. What had be expected her reaction to be? He too had dreams.

"I don't spend much time in here, only when there are runners, and now a days there are far and few." He shrugged, taking a look around for himself.

There was a time when the entire castle had sparkled and shined, covered head to toe with marble stone and gold. The kingdom had thrived then; There were festivals for every occasion, and nobles arrived from near and far to attend the lavish balls that were held regularly at the Castle. Once, Jareth had been a kind king, and though he still was a good king, he had become bitter and arrogant. It had happened almost overnight. There was once a time when humans and 'mythical beings' coexisted, peacefully for the most part. The two worlds were connected, and one could easily travel back and forth between them, but the peace didn't last long. As accusations of witchery took popularity in Europe Above ground, the underground inhabitants became targeted and killed. Soon, high officials of the faerie court were being targeted, and soon a resolve was set. The high king gathered the most powerful wizards from across the lands, and across oceans, and together they hid the bridges from view, only showing themselves to those who needed to cross-worlds. After this, Jareth's mood quickly plummeted. He had fallen in love with a young girl named Sarah who lived above ground when she wished away her brother, she had beaten him, or rather, he let her win, finding her beauty and spirit so alluring. After she returned above, he would show up every once in a while, and he found that they became quick friends, and hoped that one day she would return with him, but all hope of this was dashed when the bridges were closed, as he could only return above when someone wished away a child. One day however, when he came to retrieve a wished away child, he saw her again, Just as young and beautiful as she had been back then, but she didn't recognize him, and he realized that while she looked like the same girl he had fallen in love with, she wasn't, just a reincarnation come back to haunt him. She beat him again. For nearly 800 years this painful process repeated it's self, breaking the mighty Goblin King down. Every time he thought he had recovered, she would show up again, with no previous knowledge of the pain she caused him. When Sarah wished away Toby, he had promised himself she wouldn't get away. He had done everything in his power to keep her with him. He stalled her, distracted her, bended the rules for his own selfish reasons, and in the end pleaded with her, yet she refused, and away she went, again. It had broken him down over the years, but each time she appeared back in his life he would recover just a little bit, only to be scorn once more when she left. But now that she had been wished away, she was practically his, and perhaps he could finally repair is broken soul.

"Jareth!" Sarah called, waving her hand in front of his face. He blinked a few times, returning from his mental flashback. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"Good," She said with a sigh of relief. "You had me worried." Jareth nearly jumped out of his skin with joy, she was worried! Which meant she cared! Which meant he might have a chance!

"I promise you precious, I'm fine." He placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Now, do tell me, what were you doing in the city?" He raised his eyebrows. He hadn't known she had gone from the castle, but when he saw her in the shop, he could do nothing but thank Oberon she was all right. Many underground people were still bitter of the pain and suffering the humans had once caused them.

"I was bored," She said sheepishly. "And I didn't want to get lost in the castle." She gave a small laugh at this, despite the truth behind it. "I figured that the city would be easy to navigate, being that it surrounds the castle and all."

"You should've stayed put. There are a lot of people who do not like humans one bit." He sounded stern, and he could see on her face that she didn't appreciate it. "But It's for her own good," He thought. "She could've gotten seriously hurt."

"I'm not a child, I can take care of myself!" She pulled her shoulder away from his hand, crossing her arms. He couldn't believe how stubborn she was being!

"Sarah, you're lucky that Jarkin only wanted you're clothes for the museum, and not your skin!" He almost shouted, trying to control his anger and fear. Her eyes went wide. "They have some strange stuff at that god forsaken museum. The only good that's come from it as that it got rid of the junkyard that had accumulated in front of the gates." He rubbed his temples irritably. Her jaw dropped, shocked at what he had just said.

"I'm sorry," She said softly. "I didn't realize." Jareth shushed her.

"It's alright," He sighed. "I couldn't have expected you to sit still for that long. I'm used to dealing babies and small children, who don't go farther than a couple of feet." He smiled lightly, and she snickered.

"Would you like to join me for some tea in my study M'lady?" He asked a goofy smirk playing on his face, holding his arm out to her. She laughed, biting her lip thoughtfully. "They bring me the most heavenly peach tea," He said with a laugh as he saw her face go white at the word peach.

"I think I'll pass," She said and backed away slightly. He laughed again, ringing loud and clear, and utterly contagious. She loved the sound of his laugh; It made her feel warm, and happy, like she just wanted to burst out into laughter herself. He moved fluidly, circling around her like a snake. He stood behind her, placing both hands on her shoulders, placing his head next to hers.

"I promise you Sarah, It's not poisoned." He said teasingly. She chewed her lip, turning her head to look at him thoughtfully. He was laughing, she could tell. His mismatched eyes sparkled with bottled mirth and the corners of his mouth twitched. She couldn't believe how friendly he was being, when before he left he had been so tense and wound up. "Really, is it such a hard choice?" He gave an exhausted sigh, holding the bridge of his nose. Sarah laughed.

"Okay, okay. I'll have tea with you," She laughed at his dramatics, taking his arm that he held out to her. "Perhaps," She thought, "I never really knew him."

They left the throne room, walking down the long expansive hallways of the castle arm-in-arm to their destination. The farther away they got from the throne room, the more beautiful the castle became. It seemed like the areas untouched by goblins were the best kept. Jareth smiled proudly to himself when he heard Sarah gasp whilst looking around the lavish halls. They entered an open area, with multiple hallways leading off from it, and a large double spiral staircase in the centre.

"It's right through here," He said, pushing her forward lightly. She had literally stopped and stared. He placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her to the hidden room just behind the stairs. The room was fairly dim, candles stacking the surfaces of the room as the only source of light. The walls were lined with cherry wood bookcases, filled with books of all shapes and sizes. A rather large carved desk sat in the middle of the room with a matching chair, and a plush leather-reading chair sat not too far off. Sarah scanned the all of books, finding some books that she surprisingly recognized, many old books lost to the ages, and some that were written in strange languages, but as she continued to scan, sometime caught her eye. There on the row of books just above her head was a very familiar looking object.

"Jareth, where did you get this?" She picked it up gingerly, holding it to her chest. Her gut wrenched, she thought her stepmother had thrown it out when she left for college, but the entire time it had been here. She felt betrayed, like he had lied and stolen from her, and for all she knew he did. She turned to face him, her brows furrowed, and face wrought with worry. He gasped, staring at what she held in her hands so tenderly.

"The goblins brought it too me." He began. "I left open a portal, hoping that maybe you would one day find your way back." He paused monitoring her reactions. "It's how you were able to talk to your friends, and why you would find goblins hiding in your closet or pantry" She nodded slightly, taking in what he was saying, smiling at the memory of chasing away a pack of goblins with a broom. "When you left Sarah, I was… I was heart broken." He heard her gasp and turned away, unable to look at her if she were to reject him again. "It was the only thing I had to remember you, I couldn't bare to make them bring it back. I'm so sorry."

There was silence for a moment, and he thought if he turned around, she wouldn't be there, and find out that she never was, that it was just a cruel dream. "I looked forever for this." He heard her say finally. "I used to play this music box before I went to sleep, and dream of when we danced." She lifted the music box, examining the brown haired doll clothed in a silver dress through the glass. She found the key at the bottom of the class case and cranked it fully, letting the familiar tune ring clear. Jareth gathered his courage and approached her, taking the music box from her hands and placing it on his desk.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, his voice low and soft. She nodded speechlessly, her eyes linking with his mismatched ones. Slowly, she placed one of her hands in his, and the other on his shoulder, while his remaining hand landed on her waist. They began to sway, waltzing slowly to the soft sad tune of the music box. They got lost within themselves, acutely aware of one another, but nothing in the world could have removed them from that moment.

"I'll paint you mornings of gold," Jareth began to sing softly, his voice barely audible, but Sarah heard nonetheless. Her heart wrenched and beat faster, hearing not only his words but also the desperate and pained tone of his voice. "I'll give you valentine evenings, though we're strangers 'til now, we're choosing the path between the stars. I'll leave my love between the stars." The last notes of the music box came to a slow stop as it fully unwound. They stared at one another, still in each other's arms from the dance. Slowly Jareth moved, almost mechanically, pushed a stray strand of hair from Sarah's face. Then, slowly, he lowered his head, pulling her closer to him as he captured her lips with his.

Sarah's mind reeled. He had kissed her; she was kissing him! Not only did it gravely complicate things, she didn't want it to stop. The kiss was soft and gentle; parted lips caressing each other carefully, as if they would both shatter like glass with one false move. They parted far too soon for her liking, here eyes still closed and lips aching for more.

"You taste like peaches," She mumbled, toying with the fabric of his shirt. "You didn't drug me, did you? You promised."

"Really now Sarah, still so untrustworthy?" He tried to sound smug, but he barely spoke above a whisper as he pulled her into his embrace, resting his chin on the top of her head. She began to shake lightly, and he wondered if she was crying. Oh no, what if she regretted the kiss? He wouldn't be able to live with himself. He realized quickly she was laughing as a bubble of impish giggles burst from her lips. "Now what in the name of Oberon is so funny? Am I really that bad of a kisser?" She shook her head under his.

"So much for that tea, huh." She lifted her head, grinning at him.

"I should wipe the grin off your face for such slander," He mock threatened, putting on the most serious face he could muster.

"I dare you," She jested, poking at his chest. He staggered backwards, holding a hand over the poked area of his chest.

"Sarah! You've slain me!" He cried, laughter tugging at his thin lips. And with his cry of defeat he fall down, laying onto his back. Sarah gawked for a second, snickering all the while.

"Drama king," She said with a snort.

"How very un-lady like," He said drolly, eyes still closed and still on the floor.

"Shush you! You're supposed to be dead," She exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk. He sat up abruptly, his demeanor turning serious instantaneously. "What's wrong?" Her arms dropped and face wrought with confusion.

"I apologize, but I must leave. I am needed elsewhere," He stood up, brushing off his breeches. Sarah's face fell dejectedly, mouthing a small 'oh'. He smiled at her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'll be back as soon as I can, and this time don't wander off," He teased, kissing her quickly before disappearing instantly, leaving Sarah standing there speechless once more, and there sitting on the table was the crystal necklace she had seen him purchasing earlier, with a tag attached that read, 'A gift for no ordinary girl'.

* * *

ANNNND FINALLY! THEY KISS!  
What is to become of Sarah and Jareth?  
Will Sarah ever get tired of his constant changing moods and personality?  
Is he bipolar?  
Where is Toby, and did the Broccoli monsters get him?  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF TOBY HATES BROCCOLI!

Don't forget to fave and comment. 3


	6. Pleasantries

Toby clawed at the walls, digging his tiny fingers into any crevice he could find as he tried to climb his way back up the black hole. The filtered light provided a very small area to view, and he could tell there was no way out. He had felt every inch of the walls around him. No doors, no hinges, no loose rocks. Was this an oubliette?

Toby had been walking through what should have been a straight path for hours. It was constantly changing, and there was never a way to reverse his steps; the path behind him always changed. It was infuriating! Earlier, upon meeting a dead end, he turned to go back the other way, to fine, another dead end in it's place, leaving the poor boy closed in on all sides. He had screamed, and shouted, and cried, and eventually climbed up one of the 4 walls enclosing him. The Labyrinth wasn't too happy with this, and to his surprise, began to bend and buck like a piece of rubber, then quite literally dumped him in this god forsaken hole he was currently placed in.

"I should've just eaten my broccoli," He grimaced, scrunching his nose.

Sarah played with the crystal around her neck as she read a book she had chosen to pass the time effectively. Flipping the page, she stifled a yawn, deciding that reading about the history of the Fae court was less interesting and distracting than she had originally hoped it to be. Still she kept reading, hoping to keep her mind off of her thoughts of the future. Five hours into the 13, and her life could change drastically in one of two ways. Toby could win, and she would most likely never see Jareth again. Her heart wrenched as the very thought crossed her mind. She barely knew him; she met him twice, and spoke barely 10 words to each other, yet still she knew she couldn't bare to be without him anymore, it was like they were connected. On the other hand, Toby could lose, and she would be forced to stay here with him, and while she may have him, she would lose Toby, her family, her friends, her life above, and that too saddened her. Would they just forget her, or would they wonder what they did wrong, to cause her to leave them so suddenly?

"Why can't things be easy?" She mumbled, staring up at the elaborate ceiling above her. "Why can't I be selfish for once and make myself happy without feeling guilty!" She shouted in frustration, throwing the book in her hands. It landed just feet away with a thud, a few pages ripping from the weak binding in the crash. It didn't satisfy her as much as she hoped it would. Sarah sighed, leaning back into the chair. Perhaps some sleep would do her some good.

"Help!" Toby shouted up the long towering hole above him. "I'm stuck in here! Help!"

He cried out in frustration, scuffing the ground with his shoe. He was tired, hungry, and covered in dirt. He quivered, blinking back tears.

"I wish…" He started, unsure of himself. "I wish the Goblin king was here… right now?" It wasn't as spirited or demanding as he had hoped, and in fact he was terrified of calling upon the otherworldly king, but he was stuck with no way out.

"You only have eight hours left Toby, what are you doing in an oubliette?" Mocked the Goblin king, smirking at the frightened child. In actuality, he felt bad for the poor boy, but he had to keep up appearances.

"I know!" He whined. "You have to help me!" He stomped his foot, trying as hard as he could to seem strong in front of the King.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" Jareth asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Toby bit his lip, taking a step back.

"Because… because you don't want Sarah to be a Goblin?" He offered. Jareth stared at the boy for a moment, then barked out a laugh, throwing his head back as he did so.

"Smart boy." He said, his voice and face flat, one eyebrow arched upwards. "But what would that mean for you. I won't just help you tra la la."

"But I have to save Sarah!" He whined, tugging on his cloak. Jareth sighed desperately. He couldn't lose Sarah.

"Fine, I'll give you two choices. I can send you to the beginning of my Labyrinth, and you can try to solve it within your remaining time, or, I can take you to the top of this Oubliette and subtract 3 hours of your time. Which do you chose?"

"I've made it so far… I don't want to start over." As soon as the words left his mouth they were standing on top of the path where he had fallen. The walls were straight and dormant, like stone should be, yet the air crackled with a strange energy. Jareth licked his lips thoughtfully, sweeping his eyes over the scenery in front of him, the hairs prickling on the back of his neck. This wasn't going to be easy for either of them. The Labyrinth was beyond control today.

"Are you sure? It's farther than you think, and you might not be on the right path," Jareth offered, making a swirling motion with his hand.

"But this path was supposed to lead straight to the castle," He said innocently, not noticing the drained look entering the face of the imposing king.

"Things aren't always what they seem my dear boy."

"No, I'll start from here." He puffed out his chest, as much as he possibly could for his tiny body. "I'm a big boy, I can solve the Labyrinth." Jareth smiled at this, his mind returning to Sarah.

"Very well," He summoned a clock in the air, turning forward the handles. "You only have 5 hours left. You'd better hurry." With that said, he turned on his heel and walked off in the opposite direction of the boy, his image fading faster with each step.

Sarah had long since drifted off to sleep when he returned, her form curled up in an inviting leather chair in the study where he had left her. He sighed, realizing that above ground it was nearly 1 am, and while he was used to staying awake for long bouts of time without sleep; a side effect of running a country and watching over runners, she a mere human girl in her early twenties, was not. He looked on fondly, admiring her sleeping form. She looked peaceful; her rosy lips parted slightly, her chest rising and falling slowly, and her eyelashes brushing her porcelain skin. For a moment he forgot to breath, wishing he could capture the moment. He moved to her side, brushing the hair from her face.

"Sarah," He called softly, stroking her cheek. It took all of his strength to keep from trembling. How could she do this to him even without her knowing? Just being near her rendered him weak, and for years the very thought of her lingered in his mind without reason. It terrified him; that a human girl could render the powerful and regal goblin king feared and admired throughout the underground weak and helpless. No, she wasn't just a human girl… that term sounded so… plain, and she was not a plain old human girl. "Sarah, do you know what you do to me?" As if answering his question she stirred, her eyes fluttering open, staring back at him with a sleep filled smile.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked groggily, stifling a yawn. He smiled at her, sadness sweeping across his face for a moment.

"Not long I'm afraid, you must be exhausted." She nodded, searching his face for a moment. She shifted in the seat so they were face to face.

"You seem drawn," She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I had to take time from Toby," He said, blurting it out quickly. He lowered his head guiltily, flaxen strands tickling her face when he moved. She stiffened, staying very quiet. He took the opportunity to explain. "He had fallen in an oubliette, so in exchange for time I brought him to the spot where he fell," He paused momentarily, trying to gauge her reaction. She didn't move, barely breathed.

"What will happen, in either outcome?" She asked slowly, leaning her forehead against his. He sighed again, a common occurrence as of late.

"I've broken so many rules Sarah. I tricked you, stalled and stalked you, threatened you even, all for your attention, and in the hopes that you would keep your memories; that the Labyrinth would allow you to keep them." Sarah waited, her brows furrowed as she listened intently.

"You didn't answer my question Jareth," She said, almost too seriously.

"I know, I don't want to," He said, grinning at her boyishly. "I don't want to think about it, but I know I have to, and you have every right to be informed. What I'm trying to say is, is that if a runner wins, they don't remember; it seems like a distant dream that they eventually forget, and the wished away remembers nothing at all. When you ate the peach, you became attached to the Labyrinth, and you were able to retain your memories as a runner, but this time, if Toby succeeds, you won't remember being here with me." Sarah nodded slowly, processing what he had said. "And if he loses, well, the choice is yours. I won't force you to stay. I wouldn't want you to be unhappy." His voice was clipped, sounding very level and political, not it's usual melodic and taunting. He strained to keep the sadness from seeping into it.

"Jareth, I gave up my dreams once already," Sarah said softly, running a hand through his hair, tangling her fingers in his locks. "And knowing now what I'd be giving up, I don't think I could be that selfless." His mouth turned up into a grin, his pointed canines glinting in the dim light.

"God woman, do not taunt me with your wiles," He said jokingly, an arm snaking around her waist pulling her to him. "I've been very patient till now, and you're beginning to wear me thin," Jareth jested, murmuring into her ear and nipping at the skin, earning a gasp from Sarah.

"Oh really?" She asked, challenging him with her words.

"Keep it up, and I won't want to let you go. I have been generous up until now, but I promise you, I can be cruel," Sarah laughed, capturing his lips with hers.

"Really? What have you done that's generous?" She responded in-between kisses, falling into step with the old routine. She bit his lower lip lightly, grazing her teeth over the skin.

"You minx," Jareth growled, moving to kiss her once more. She leaned into the kiss, her eyes fluttering closed expecting his lips upon her own. Instead, she received nothing; an absence of contact.

"Wha-?" Sarah feigned surprise, looking utterly confused. Jareth grinned.

"I told you I could be cruel," He laughed, turning on his heel.

"Hey, get back here. That's not fair!" She cried, running after him as he laughed.

* * *

"I wish the goblin king was here right now!" Shouted Toby once more to the heavens.

"What is it now?" Jareth asked with a bored sigh. "You took me away from some quite pleasant activities."

"With Sarah?" Toby asked scrunching his nose.

"Yes, with Sarah," Jareth said with a laugh. "I was rather enjoying her company while she rests, now, do tell me what your problem is this time?" He leaned against a stone wall, picking the imaginary lint from his clothing.

"Well, that's just it," Toby said, sounding much more adult like than an 8 year old should sound.

'Mortals' Jareth thought, scrunching his nose slightly. 'They just grow up too fast.'

"I'm really tired," the young boy continued, stressing the word really as dramatically as he could muster. "And I want to go home, and you love Sarah, so if I lose she becomes a queen, but if I win she goes home to the same boring place," He rambled on. Jareth listened intently to the young boy, smiling with mild amusement at his rambling train of thoughts. "And I don't know why she would want to go home when she could be a queen. It's only like all she would ever pretend to be. She was convinced she was a fairy princess when she was my age; at least that's what my dad says. He used to call her a 'royal pain in the ass' and say that Sarah would act out lots of stories and she always dressed up as a princess when it wasn't even Halloween…" Toby stopped, obviously losing his train of thought. Jareth mused, imagining his Sarah as a child vanquishing the evil queen as she acted out the story of snow white, or imagined what her dream castle would look like. "So yeah, I don't get why she'd want to give up all of this when it's only all she's ever dreamed of," Toby blew out his breath, exhausting himself from speaking so much in such a short time.

"I've often wondered that as well Toby," He smiled, staring off into the distance of the labyrinth. "But, your sister doesn't know how to be selfish," he drawled, waving a hand in the air flippantly.

"Well I give up anyway," He replied, sitting down on to the dusty ground. Jareth watched the childish display with mild amusement, his fire and ice eyes glinting mischievously as he waited for the boy to seal their fates. "Send me home. You can keep Sarah. She can make you eat broccoli!"

There was a slight twitch of his lips and a snicker as he desperately tried to hold back his laughter, but to no avail. The goblin king had been rendered immobile by a mere 8 year old boy (mind you this boy is the brother of the one and only labyrinth champion). He clutched his sides as the laughter burst from his lungs, practically rolling on the ground.

"Broccoli? You wished Sarah away because she tried to make you eat your Broccoli?" He continued to laugh. "Oh, this is rich!"

"Just send me home!" Toby demanded, his cheeks burning red as the Goblin king laughed and laughed. "I wish the goblins would take me home right now!" He shouted when the king ignored him. As soon as he had said it, he was gone.

"Well this just got much more complicated," Jareth said to himself with an amused grin, little laughs bubbling up from his lungs every now and then. "Broccoli! Really!" he said allowed, laughing again as he dematerialized.

* * *

Review please!!!

Our story is soon coming to a close. I promise it'll be dramatic. :P

Also check out my new story 6 feet underground. It's sad at first, but it's going to be a bang up romance adventure story. :)


	7. Romancing

Finally! A new chapter! Sorry to keep you guys waiting! I hit a bit of a writers block with this story, and started writing 6 feet underground, and another that I'm writing, but not yet uploaded.

I also uploaded a short story today. It'll be maybe 3-4 chapters at most. It's sort of silly and gets back to the heart of the characters personalities-- a haughty Jareth and a tempered Sarah. Definitely a fluff fic. It's called If you give a king a cookie: Check it out.

* * *

Sarah sighed, staring at the ceiling of the study, draped awkwardly over the leather chair, her legs dangling over one arm while her head lay across the other. She blew out a heavy breath, letting her cheeks puff out in a rather childish fashion.

"Jareth where did you go?" She grumbled, swinging her legs back and forth with boredom.

"Not far love," Came his smooth voice, followed by his actual being, materializing in the room. "I had to deal with your brother. I must say though, that he is incredibly intelligent. I have never met a child who is so intuitive at that age." He glanced down at her, the corner of his mouth turning up. "You don't look terribly comfortable." Sarah scrunched her nose and stuck out her tongue playfully, shifting her position to sit up in the chair. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about him at that moment rendered her breathless, leaving her staring at him dumbly, lips parted and eyes curious and glued to his beautiful face. "What is it?" He asked whilst leaning his head to the side slightly, his voice barely above a whisper. She chewed on her lip momentarily and turned her on head away, glancing back at him looking almost sheepish.

"Nothing's wrong," She replied, rising to her feet, the same wistful expression taking over her features. She held her hands at her side, with barely a foot between them, resisting every urge to reach out and touch him. He watched her curiously himself, slowly lifting a hand to graze her face. She turned her cheek into his touch and grabbed his wrist with one hand, lifting his from her face. Quietly she examined the leather glove covering his hand, tracing each finger along the palm of his hand with her index. He held his breath as she did so, mesmerized by her own enthrallment with his hands. Slowly she peeled the leather from his hand, letting it drop on the seat behind her. Jareth let out a shaky breath, a small shiver running down his spine as she began to trace the lines in the palm of his hands as if she were giving him a palm reading.

"You have beautiful hands," She said, cutting the tension that had built up in the past few agonizing minutes. "Your fingernails are longer than mine," She mused, laughing lightly as she flipped his hand over to lie on hers while he in turn gave a small chuckle. Sarah marveled as he pulled his hand away, pulling off his other glove and letting it drop to the floor. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks; it seemed like he never took off his gloves, and there was something about seeing his bare hands that created an entire new level of intimacy. Jareth stepped closer, taking the initiative to close the gap between them, now looming over her petite form. He pulled her close, one bare hand at the small of her back, the other resting at the back of her neck, tilting her head upwards to face him.

"If you had to choose, would you return home?" He questioned, trying his best to hide the fear and sadness lurking behind his eyes. "Or would you stay?" The slightest bit of hopefulness escaped into his voice. The forward nature of the question caught her off guard. She struggled internally; he could see her battling in her eyes, which he refused to let go of with his own. Though only a moment passed before she chose to reveal her answer, to him it felt like an eternity.

"I would stay," She relayed, lifting her arms to rest around his neck and shoulders. A smile broke across her face as she watched him relax, his features brightening happily and hopefully.

"You would?" Had his ears deceived him? She nodded, pulling herself even closer to his form.

"I've always felt out of place," She began to explain. "I never had many friends, my father and step mother didn't even understand me, always telling me to get my head out of the clouds. My father wanted me to become a lawyer and join his firm." She scoffed and the incredulous idea. "The only person who shared my love of fantasy and hatred of the mundane, and really the only other person I could relate to was my mother, and she ran off when I was a little girl. The only thing tying me to that place is Toby. I have so little to gain up there, and everything to lose." She paused momentarily, amused by his ecstatic nature at the moment. "I would never have a satisfying career, nor would I ever find another person to be with and perhaps marry, because they would never live up to you."

"So you want to stay. That isn't only under the condition of having to make the choice, correct?" He felt the need to confirm, still unbelieving of what he was hearing.

"Of course I want to stay with you! I don't want to go back there. And I don't want to forget you." She cupped his face, stroking the skin under his icy mismatched eyes. "I know my life is short compared to the eternity that you get to live, and my youth is even further limited, but for the time that I have I want to be with you, in the Labyrinth Underground."

Jareth grinned playfully, a mechanism that often kicked in when he knew someone might be very mad at him. "Would you be absolutely furious if I told you you no longer had the choice?" Sarah raised an elegant eyebrow, pulling back slightly.

"What are you getting at?" Her eyes squinted dangerously.

"Well, Toby decided to give up, and—"

"Give up?" Sarah interrupted him, scoffing. He nodded, continuing his tale.

"He ranted on and on about how he didn't understand why you gave up living out your fairytale fantasies, and that he was too tired. He also said, and I quote, 'you can keep Sarah. She can make you eat broccoli'," An entertained grin crossed Sarah's face as he related the message from her brother. "And before I could talk to him out of his crazy ideas, he actually wished himself home, so I'm afraid my dear, you are stuck with me." To his surprise, Sarah began to laugh, throwing her head back with mirth, and her shoulders shaking as laughter racked her body. He had expected her to become furious with either him or her brother, but this reaction was much preferable, needless to say.

"If I had to be stuck with someone, I'm very glad it's you," She spilled out between laughs, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"There's just one more thing Sarah," He said, his voice taking on a more serious tone. She looked up at him, waiting for his question.

"What if you didn't have to die, and never have to age? You can be as you are now until the world ends, and we would be together forever!" His voice changed, taking on some awe and excitement into it's character.

"That's Possible? That would mean everything to me." She barely squeaked out, her chest tightening, hoping he wasn't just toying with her. He nodded softly, brushing a strand of stray hair away from her face.

"I love you," He said, gazing into her emerald orbs. Sarah felt her heart jump happily, and she almost cried with joy, pulling him into a frenzied kiss. He groaned, ecstasy coursing his veins as Sarah, _his_ Sarah, kissed him fiercely, with all the strength and fire of her being that she could muster at the moment. Their lips parted, both breathing heavily, eyes clouded with their dark desires. She tore her gaze away from his, leaning her head against his chest, her fingers tangled in the fabric of his shirt.

"I love you Jareth," She mumbled against the exposed skin, placing a few stray butterfly kisses on his chest, stifling a yawn.

"Our denizens and citizens will be delighted to have our champion back." Somehow, he had managed to make that sentence sound feral and sultry, causing her to visibly shiver. Jareth smirked; enjoying the effect he had on her, even in her delirious and sleep deprived state.

"Drop the royal 'we' and 'our' stuff. I'm your… God I don't know what I'm supposed to be," She mumbled, yawning once more.

"I'm not using the royal tense, you are to be my Queen, are you not?" Sarah straightened, staring up at him, looking overwhelmed. A smirk tugged at his thin lips in amusement. "Well what did you think you were going to be, my concubine? No, I'd much prefer to have you as my wife and queen, unless you're against that idea."

"No! Not at all!" She jumped to the defensive. "It's more than I could ever ask for!" Happy tears sprung from her eyes, creating silvery tracks down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm a little overwhelmed." He smudged away the tears with his bare hands.

"I'm sure you are—you need sleep. Everything will be fine, and work out perfectly, and we can talk more later, but right now you need sleep!" The last bit was said rather forcefully, and Sarah nodded, practically melting into his hold when he lifted her into his arms. Quietly, he carried her to his chambers, soon to be theirs, and carried her over the threshold of the doorway. He walked past the bed, and instead moved to the benched windowsill. In fact he preferred it over is lonely oversized bed, though he assumed that would soon change, but for now, the spot was perfect.

The windowsill was large, with a cushion padding the hard cold marble. A couple of pillows were piled around it, as well as a soft wool blanket. Many times on sleepless nights he would sit there and stare out over his kingdom, or sun bathe as the heavy labyrinthine sun shed it's mid day rays as a cat would do, but for now, it was the perfect spot for he and his Sarah to curl up and nap together, and perhaps in the future, it would become their favorite spot as well. He sighed contently, moving onto the windowsill, Sarah still in his arms. She moved around in her half awake state, putting herself in his lap, using his chest as her pillow. He smiled genuinely and wrapped his arms around her waist protectively, letting himself drift off into a peaceful sleep, something that had not abandoned him after all.

_______________________________________

"Sarah, Toby we're home!" The familiar voices of his parents followed him upstairs to his room, where he had happily tucked himself into bed not too long ago.

"I'm sleeping!" He whined from behind his closed door, pulling the covers over his head. He held his breath as he heard footsteps on the stairs, hoping they would pass his room. He was sweaty and dirty, and Sarah was missing, he didn't feel like explaining.

"Doesn't sound like it!" His mother teased, pushing the door open. She smiled, seeing his form curled up under the covers. "You look exhausted, you poor thing. Did you have a good time with Sarah?"

"Yeah," He mumbled into his pillow, stray strands of his sandy hair sprawled over the white pillow case.

"Where is she? We have to pay her so she can go home," Karen sat on the edge of his bed, stroking the top of his head.

"I dunno," He said, yawning. Pay her? What did they mean?

"You mean she left?" Karen reeled back, her eyebrows shooting upwards. "Well! That's the last time we're hiring her!" She huffed. "Good night Toby," She kissed his forehead, not noticing the strange smell of forest and dirt and covered him.

Toby was now very confused. It was like they didn't even care that Sarah was missing. When the coast was clear, and his parents had gone to bed, he got out of his and went to investigate. Quietly he tiptoed over to his dresser, picking up the family photo that sat framed on the piece of furniture. Toby sat there in between his two parents, and Sarah was nowhere to be found. His heart began to race as realization dawned over him. When he forfeited, history had changed. Sarah was no longer his sister in their memories, just the moody girl who had been baby-sitting since he was a babe. Wanting to confirm his theory he crept from his room, walking down the hall to where Sarah's room should've been. He took a deep breath, holding it in, and pushed open the door.

No longer was there a canopy bed in the corner, and gone were the wispy pink curtains. The castle shaped shelf holding a menagerie of stuffed animals and toys were gone, and there was no desk with a statue of the goblin king or a music box with a girl dressed in sugar-spun gown. Instead in their place was a plain white desk from Ikea with one of those new desktop home computers. There was a matching bookshelf with a few books and files, the occasional picture decorating it's plain exterior. Yes, it was official. Sarah did not exist in their family, never did, and hardly existed in their lives. He shuffled back to his room, sniffling quietly. What had he done? Sarah was gone! He'd never see her again…

"I'm sorry Sarah!" He cried, flopping back onto his bed, crying into his pillow.

The new couple sat together on the windowsill, long after the end of the allotted 13 hours ended; in fact, it was well into the next day. Upon waking the next morning, neither had wanted to move, fearing it would break the enchantment that had fallen over them and the Labyrinth. Everything was peaceful and perfect, and should they move, the magic would be broken and everything would fall back into the strange chaos that normally ruled both of their lives.

"What's your favorite color?" Sarah asked, sighing dreamily. They had been sitting there for hours, asking and answering each other's questions no matter how insignificant or serious it was.

"I'm rather fond of dark blue. It's an alluring color." He rested his chin on her head, lacing his fingers with hers, his other hand absently twirling a strand of her hair. "what's yours?"

"Rose red," She said simply, turning her head towards the windowpane.

"What's your favorite food?" He mumbled into her hair, letting the sent of her perfume linger in his sense. Sarah paused for a moment before answering sheepishly.

"Peaches." Jareth laughed, his laughter rumbling in his chest. She blushed furiously, her cheeks burning. "They reminded me of the Labyrinth, and of you. I would crave them and send my stepmother out to the store to bring some home for me. I'd eat maybe 6 or 7 at a time." She paused, noticing that Jareth had become deathly silent. "I never forgot you. I never even tried." It was said barely above a whisper, but he heard her clear as day.

"I always loved you Sarah, and never stopped for a moment." She sighed happily at his declaration, sinking deeper into his chest, letting the peaceful silence befall them once more.

"Do you ever just sit back in awe and look at all of this, not believing it's yours?" She broke the silence after a few minutes of bliss, a distant smile broke out onto his face.

"Well, the circumstances of which I came by all of this are rather… abnormal. Most of my time initially was spent brooding angrily, and after that I focused solely on building up the country. We became a country of outcasts more or less, but one of the most powerful in all the underground, so to answer you question love: No, I haven't really had the time." He snaked his arms around her waist, squeezing her tightly.

"How did you become King then?" Her curiosity and mischievousness got the best of her, urging her to gather more information.

"If you must know," He began, feigning exasperation. "I was banished from Aysell, the kingdom I grew up in, which happens to be the high kingdom of the Sidhe. I was the crown prince. My magic is raw and mostly untamed; a very powerful kind. I could not control it then as I can now, and I accidentally killed my instructor." He bit out a bitter laugh, his features turning harsh and brooding. Sarah shifted her position for the first time in hours, turning to face him. "As a result I was banished here until I could control my magic, and my younger brother took the title of crown prince. When our parents passed, he accepted me back and gave me the title of Duke. This was a rogue country when I first came into power. The goblins ran amuck stealing wished away children, causing mayhem and madness wherever they went. I successfully stopped that by building the Labyrinth. I never liked the idea of taking children, but I also knew some of them would have better lives here than they would above. I decided to give their wisher a choice- forfeit the child, or run the labyrinth, and decide whether you truly meant it or not." He swallowed hard, refusing to look at her. "It's constantly expanding. You were it's only champion. There was no one else with enough drive and fire to make it through the throng. Many people tried very hard though, and the ones that showed true remorse would get the wishee back, others would trade places with them, and some would give up fairly quickly, and the rest would take their dreams instead. Mind you, their dreams were actually a punishment. If someone wanted fame, it wouldn't necessarily be good fame." Sarah cracked a smile.

"So if I had accepted my dreams, I would've ended up hallucinating a fairytale world and landed myself in a mental facility?" She was amused by the possibility, thanking herself for not being that selfish.

"Quite possibly," He laughed, his shoulders shaking lightly, and then began the end of his anecdote. "The labyrinth holds quite a bit of my excess magic, and still I find it hard to control at times. It's a 26 hour job," He smirked impishly, pushing her hair away from her face. She let out a shaky breath, her eyes fluttering closed at his touch.

"Is that why your skin tingles?" She asked, her voice going a bit horse.

"I suppose. It's why I wear gloves," He took one of her hands, placing a kiss on her knuckles. "You're the only other person who has seen my hands since I was first banished." He admonished, cupping her chin.

"Can we stay like this? I don't want this to end," She locked her eyes to his, losing herself in his mismatched depths. He lowered his face to hers, capturing her lips gently. Sarah practically melted into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, her body curling against his perfectly. He pulled back, ending the kiss too quickly for her liking. She pouted, mumbling about it not being fair, earning a feral grin from him.

"I'm afraid not; I have a kingdom to run. But perhaps you'd like to take some time to become familiar with it, before you are officially announced. You could go visit your friends and explore the Labyrinth." He noticed the look of uncertainty, amused by her fear of the maze. "Nothing bad will happen, and you won't get lost—it will take you anywhere you want to go, and should you wish to explore, when you want to return it will always lead you straight back. This time you're a runner."

"Where's Hoggle?"

"No idea, he could be anywhere really. The gardens are immense, and he is the head gardener."

"How did he get suckered into doing your dirty work then?" She teased.

"Hedgewart is very useful," was all he said.

"You do that on purpose don't you." She said flatly, ignoring his look of innocence. "I'm not stupid Jareth." He laughed, kissing her forehead.

"Just ask the Labyrinth to take you to him, and the paths will take you there. Come, the day is already half gone."


End file.
